1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a container which sits on countertops and desktops and holds an assortment of items. More specifically, the present invention relates to a unique arrangement of separate, but connected compartments which sit on a desktop, a bathroom counter, or a kitchen counter to neatly hold assorted items.
2. Art Related to Invention
Different styles of containers have been proposed in the past for holding bathroom items such as tooth brushes, soap, and the like; desk items such as pens and paper clips, and kitchen items such as bars of soap and sponges. Oftentimes, these containers are intended to be wall mounted and are complicated in design and expensive to manufacture. There is a need for a simple, inexpensive freestanding container which has multiple purpose utility.